


last shot before the night is over

by heavenlyasylum



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyasylum/pseuds/heavenlyasylum
Summary: it's the first time Yongsun and Byulyi agreed on something.





	last shot before the night is over

Byulyi's drive to the bar was dreadful. She kept on wondering why her girlfriend had to choose a location both of them never been to before. She was confused, but then Yongsun has always been unpredictable in everything. It's one of the things Byulyi loves about her.   
  
Walking to the entrance, she felt a weird feeling in her stomach. It was as though some force was trying to prevent her from entering the bar with what seemed to have a hot pink neon light in front. She hated pink and she felt taunted. However, her lover's probably waiting inside. Begrudgingly, she walked through the entrance and immediately spotted Yongsun -- with her wavy, brown locks at the side that made her ten times more attractive to Byulyi. Her girlfriend finally noticed her and gave her a smile, gesturing Byulyi to come and sit.   
  
"How was the drive here?" The brunette asked as she passed the menu to Byulyi.   
  
"Tiring. I got lost three times because I couldn't find the right street." Byulyi sighed in exasperation while looking through the choices of alcohol and snacks to munch on.   
  
"See anything you like? I already ordered two bottles of soju for us."   
  
The blonde chuckled and scanned the snacks section quickly, "Hmm, let's have those for now. Just order for a platter of wings so we can munch on something."   
  
Yongsun nodded and called for the waiter to get their order of wings. While her girlfriend was distracted, Byulyi can't seem to ignore the feeling she has in her stomach getting stronger. It felt like something was off and she couldn't figure it out.   
  
"Byulyi? Byulyi, are you okay?" Yongsun's voice snapped the blonde out of her trance. She felt a trickle of sweat and immediately wiped it with the back of her hand, "Are you okay? You seem a little off."   
  
Byulyi brushed the feeling she has aside and beamed at Yongsun, "Yes. I just feel a little bit sick, but I'll be fine."   
  
The latter didn't really buy what she said, but decided to not pry on it further as soon as the waiter brought their orders -- two bottles of soju and a platter of spicy wings. This made Byulyi sigh in relief.   
  
***   
  
Hours passed, four bottles of soju empty and one unopened, and three platters of wings finished, both of them were still up and going. Byulyi was honestly surprised that her girlfriend is still taking shots despite her weak alcohol tolerance.   
  
"Can you still go home? You've had a lot of shots, I'm surprised yoy haven't passed out yet," Byulyi said, pouring soju in Yongsun's shot glass.   
  
The brunette started laughing, "I'll be fine. I can just book an uber once we're done."   
  
As Yongsun grabbed the shot Byulyi prepared for her, an uncomfortable silence enveloped them. And the moment Byulyi looked at Yongsun in her eyes, she finally had an idea on what she couldn't figure out ever since she arrived. Unspoken words -- a lot of them. The feeling was too overwhelming that the weird feeling she had in her stomach went up to her chest and it hurt. It pain started hurting more when Yongsun tried to avoid her gaze.   
  
"Do you want to tell me something?" Byulyi hesitatingly started, her hands clamped together under the table. It's a habit she does when she's worried.   
  
Yongsun didn't say anything for a few minutes and that's what convinced Byulyi that something's definitely up. She tried reaching for the brunette's hand, only for the latter to remove her it from the table where Byulyi couldn't reach.   
  
"You can tell me what's bothering y--"   
  
"Let's break up."   
  
The brunette said, looking down at the retreating hand of Byulyi that was about to grab hers earlier.   
  
"N-no.."   
  
A few seconds of silence until the brunette finally gathered enough courage to look at Byulyi in the eyes. She can see how Byulyi's gaze flashes confusion, disbelief, and desperation. Yongsun sighed.   
  
"Byulyi, let's break up." The brunette repeated, slowly but clearly.   
  
Byulyi sat there dumbfounded. She heard what Yongsun said, but she doesn't understand why. There were a lot of questions buzzing inside her head. She wanted utter something; a word, a sound, anything just to break the deafening silence between them.   
  
"Byulyi, I'm s--"   
  
"Don't apologize"    
  
The blonde sounded defeated. She tried to think of reasons why Yongsun wanted to break up with her. She always thought that they're both equally happy and contented of their relationship, but apparently not.   
  
The blonde was drowning in her own thoughts that made it hard for her to think of anything. Everything around her got muted and she couldn't hear a thing. Until finally, she felt a tight hold on her hand.   
  
"Can you hear me? Byulyi, I'm sorry. I really am."   
  
Byulyi slowly removed her hand from Yongsun's grasp and fixed her composure, "I told you not to apologize, Yongsun. I'm not asking you to and there's absolutely nothing to apologize for."    
  
The brunette bit her lip, "Then what..?"   
  
"Can you at least tell me the reason why you're breaking up with me? I don't understand, Yong. I thought.." The blonde swallowed, "I thought we were doing fine."    
  
Yongsun couldn't help but noticed how Byulyi's voice cracked midway, and how she's trying her best to finish what she wanted. The brunette thought about how cruel she is for asking Byulyi on a date only to tell her that she wanted to put an end to their relationship. She considered taking her words back, but Byulyi deserves better.   
  
"And we were, Byulyi," Yongsun downed a shot before continuing, "It's just that I don't see the point of being in a relationship with you anymore."    
  
The blonde tried to process everything Yongsun said, but it still didn't make sense to her.   
  
"Isn't the point of this relationship to grow together and be with each other until the end, Yong? Have you forgotten our promises with each other?"   
  
Yongsun couldn't take how Byulyi looks so helpless that she didn't care about the tears that are continuously flowing down from her eyes. People around them were starting to give judging glances.   
  
"I didn't forget every promise I made with you, Byulyi," the brunette sighed, taking out her handkerchief to wipe Byulyi's tears, "I just don't want us to continue this relationship for the sake of keeping those promises. I did want to grow with you and have you by my side, Byulyi. You have no idea how much I tried t--"   
  
"Then tell me what's wrong. Tell me exactly why you're breaking up with me, please.." Byulyi's voice sounded so small that Yongsun wanted to pause their argument and hug the blonde.   
  
"Because we're not growing together. We're growing apart, Byulyi. The more we go on, the more we become strangers to each other," Yongsun explained, "You're becoming a stranger to me as I am to you, Byulyi. We're becoming different to the point that whenever I see you or have a close look at you, I can no longer see the Moon Byulyi I fell in love with three years ago."   
  
Byulyi went silent. She couldn't say anything, not even one word to contradict what Yongsun just said.   
  
"Has it ever occured to you that maybe you're choosing to stay with me because of the familiarity of having this relationship with me?" The brunette downed another shot, she grimaced because of the strong, bitter taste of alcohol, "Have you tried asking yourself that maybe you've just conditioned yourself into continuing this relationship because it's easier and recognizing that you're no longer in love with me would shatter the idea of the perfect future you've pictured?"

 

“Yongsun, I.. I know we can get through this. I believe that we'll find each other again and everything will go back to the way it was.” The blonde tried to bargain, tightly holding Yongsun's hand, eyes pleading.

 

“No, Byul--”

 

“Aren't you being unfair to me, Yong? Why are you so sure about this, huh? The blonde snapped, earning more stares from people in the bar, but she didn't care anymore. “Why don't we try to communicate with each other and talk this whole thing through?”

 

“When was the last time we talked to each other about serious issues without it ending in pauses and angry sex? When was the last time we sat down and talked properly without shouting at each other?”

 

The blonde ducked her head after hearing those words from Yongsun not because she's embarrassed, but because it's true. For the past few months, they haven't been solving anything and tried to avoid issues as much as possible.

 

“Byul, I don't think we can do that all over again. We had a good run, now it's time for us to accept that we can no longer continue this,” Yongsun kissed her lover's hand, “We have to admit that we've changed as individuals and those changes are good for ourselves, but not for our relationship.”

 

Byulyi didn't talk further. She had no idea what to say anymore because everything that came out of Yongsun's mouth felt like countless reality slaps. Byulyi gave a defeated sigh and proceeded to order one more bottle of soju.

 

***

 

“When's your driver arriving?” The blonde asked, pouring soju on her shot glass.

 

“I just booked. It says ten minutes from now.” Yongsun smiled.

 

Byulyi grabbed the brunette's shot glass and poured soju on it when she noticed that Yongsun seemed tense, “You don't have to feel guilty or anything for initiating the break up, Yong. It's for the best and I'm glad that you made me realize it.”

 

“I'm grateful,” the brunette looked at her phone and gave an apologetic smile at Byulyi, “The driver will be arriving in five minutes, I better go outside. I'm sorry.”

 

Yongsun grabbed her bag, ready to leave when Byulyi asked her to stay for a minute.

 

“One last shot?" The blonde offered, giving a small, hopeful smile despite the lingering pang in her chest.   
  
The latter smiled. She took the glass from Byulyi's hand and offered a toast.   
  
"One last shot."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I last wrote. Hope y'all will enjoy this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for the errors. I wrote this with one brain cell working. 
> 
> Please comment your thoughts.


End file.
